Tracking of the location of catheters within the human body is necessary in much of the surgery performed today. In addition to providing the position of the catheter itself, the tracking may also be used to provide other information such as the shape of an organ within which the catheter is located, by touching the surface of the organ. If the catheter is inserted into an organ in such a way so as not to move within the organ, movement of the organ as a whole may be determined by tracking the location of the catheter.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.